


Trying To Be Normal

by TropicalStarburst



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five Goes to School, Five is 14(mentally and physically), Five is Ace, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Incest, Out of Character, Why Did I Write This?, five has no lover, five is bi, it will be explained, its an AU, no beta readers we die like ben, thats about it, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalStarburst/pseuds/TropicalStarburst
Summary: This is an AU where five got stuck in time and hes 14 mentally and physically. These are his adventures trying to be a normal kid at school.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	1. Learning About School

"But why do I have to go to school? I'm already smart enough to not go." Five bitterly said. "Because 1.legally you have to and 2. we can't have you sitting around the house all day." Allison replied in a calm manner. "Also let's not forget that even though you're smart doesn't mean you finished school so, we're having you go back." Luther chimed in to help Allison's argument. 

"Fine." Five grumbled. "So, becuase we just HAD to do this, when am I going and did you already sign me up?" "Well," Allison began, pulling out a few papers from her purse. "Earlier this week I went and picked up the papers and filled them out. Now all I need is the name you want to go by. I thought I should ask you, cause' its your name you're going to be called." Five rolled his eyes. "Make it Five." "But-" Allison began before Five promptly cut her off. "Just make it Five and tell me when I start." Five glared at them both before walking to his room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Five finally came out of his room for dinner. He walked in and saw Allison sitting at the table. "Allison, do you know when I start school?" Allison nodded. "You're gonna start on monday which is gonna be hard becuase its in 2 days." Five grumbled yet again. "Why is it gonna be hard?" "Because we're gonna need to buy you supplies and of course new clothes." Five glared. "What do you mean new clothes my old ones are just fine." Klaus laughed from his side of the table. Five turned his glare from Allison to his wonderful brother Klaus. "Shut up Klaus." "Ok calm down Five. Now your old clothes are fine it's just that we need you to act normal and your clothes aren't really what a normal kid would wear." Five sat for a minute before nodding. 

Dinner went on for a while before Five asked, "Wait, who's my 'parent' for this?" Everyone looked at him. "I decided that I would sense the rest of us aren't mature enough to." Allison spoke up. "Mmm, ok" Five said returing to his meal. The rest of the night went on normally besides Five going to bed with a pit in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explaining the whole stuck in time thing, Five was stuck in time while everyone else aged and grew up. But he was stuck for what felt like five minutes to him, and to the others was the 45 years he was gone.(Its an Au if you didnt know) Also that means he never went to the commission. Anyway if you have any criticisms tell me cause I like hearing it.


	2. Woah They're Going Shopping

Five woke to shouting. Specifically Luther and Diego shouting. Five sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He got up and began to walk downstairs and get a cup of coffee. Once he was in the kitchen a voice said to him, "Mornin' sleepyhead." "Shut up." He whispered with bitterness. After his coffee wad made he went and sat down at the table. "Hey so today Klaus, Vanya, and me are going to go shopping for clothes today." Said the voice from earlier. The voice in question was Allisons. "Ugh, when are we going?"Five resoponed, taking a sip of his coffee. "We're going to leave at 10. Is that all okay with you?" Five nodded and then finished the coffee. 

He walked upstairs then showered and got ready. He checked the time on his clock, 9:55, perfect. He walked downsairs to find Klaus, Allison, and Vanya all waiting by the door for him. "You ready to go?" Vanya asked. "Mhm." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Guys I don't really like anything here." Five said with disgust in his face. They hadn't even begun to start and Klaus was gone doing his own thing, while Five already said he didn't like anything. "Five you haven't even seen anything." Vanya said. "Thats becuase I already know I don't like it. I mean look at this-" Five pulled out a Supreme shirt. "What the hell does Supreme even mean?" Allison shook her head. "Ok so we know you don't like clothing with logos on it. What do you like?" Five sat for a minute then looked through the clothing for a minute. "Solid colors. Maybe some stripes." He suddenly found something he apparently liked becuase he grabbed it from the rack. It was a red and navy stripped rugby shirt. 

They went on like that for awhile, Vanya and Allison asking Five questions then, Five finding something he liked. In the end they had a good selection of a few more rugby shirts, soild color tee shirts, sweaters, and hoddies. Along with some jeans Five also picked out along the way. They eventually found Klaus, he also had a a pile of clothes.They purchsed them. Vanya and Allison dropped Five off with Klaus and said they were going to pick up supplies for Five. 

Allison came back at 6. She called five down from his room saying she had a suprise for him. "What is it?" He said coming down from the stairs. Allison pulled out a backpack for him. "Look it's your favortie color!" Five looked at the backpack it was red, which was in fact his favorite color. "Oh thanks Allison. We're having dinner in a minute are you joining us?" Allsion nodded. "Let's go." She said. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that night Klaus was walking by Five's room. He heard muttering. Klaus decided to knock. "Hey Five? Are you okay in there buddy?" There was no response. He decided to walk in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever think about what you're gonna write but then forget cause you were watching The Office? Also how do coffee machines even work? I'm not allowed to have coffee so I wouldn't know. Anyway,have a good rest of the day/night. P.S. this is set in 2020 minus a certain virus.


	3. What's going on buddy?

What Klaus found when he opened the door was Five pacing around his room and muttering just like he’d heard. “Five?” Still pacing. “FIVE.” Klaus shouted this time, a bit worried. Five snapped out of whatever had been making him pace. “Hmm?” He said a little aggressively. “You were just pacing around and not answering me. What's going on?” Five glared at him. “Get out of my room.” He started to push Klaus toward the door. Klaus began to dig his feet into the floorboards. “No, tell me what’s wrong.”

Five stopped pushing Klaus. “Fine, idiot.” Five walked over to his bed and sat down. “I just-” He started to fidget with his hands. “I don’t know it’s stupid. I’m scared Klaus.” Klaus sat down next to him. “I’m sure it isn’t, but do you want to tell me why?” Five sighed. “Well I’m starting school as you know and what if the kids are like, ‘Oh who’s this weirdo? I hate him.’ What if they do hate me? I mean I’ve been gone for a long time so I don’t know how to connect to them.” Five started to fidget with his hands again.

“While all of those are good points, I think you’ll be fine. Like who wouldn’t want the new kid as their friend?” Five scoffed. “Ok.” Klaus stood up. “Five you’re ok to feel scared just know I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Klaus smiled at him. “Also I forgot, Allison got you a phone. I wasn’t supposed to tell you till tomorrow but whatever.” Klaus said almost out the door. “Why are you telling me this?”Five asked. “Because if you have a phone you’ll be able to make friends more easily.” Klaus shrugged. “Anyway goodnight Five.” “Night Klaus.” 

That night Five went to bed feeling a little better than the last. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Today was the day. Five’s first day of school in 45 years. Well technically 2 weeks for him. He was wearing his favorite of the shirts they bought. It was the Navy and Red striped rugby shirt, With it he wore black jeans and red converse high tops. The outfit matched well with his red backpack and red phone. 

“Well, you ready?” Allison said grinning widely at him. Five shrugged. He was feeling scared but excited at the same time. “Ready as I can be I guess.” Allison nodded. “Let’s get to it then.” 

Five sat in the front of Allison’s car, his leg bouncing. He looked out the window and thought about what school might be like. “Allison?” “Yes Five?” “Do i really have to do this?” Allison rolled her eyes and laughed. “Yes. But here’s the good thing, at least you’ll gain more knowledge and maybe even friends. Does that sound good?” “Sure.”

As soon as he knew it the drive was over and he was standing at the entrance of the school. “Are you really, really, really super sure I have to do this?” Five pleaded one final time. “Yes, I’m really, really, really, REALLY, absolutely sure you have to do this. Sorry kiddo.” Five groaned. “Ugh, I’ll see you after hell I guess.” Allison rolled her eyes yet again that car ride. “At least try to have a positive attitude.” Five got out of the car. “I’m POSITIVE this will suck.” He replied slamming her car door shut.

“Have a positive attitude.” He mocked as he walked into the front yard of the school. Everywhere teenagers were laughing and talking. “It's the middle of the year, of course everyone has already made cliques and groups.” Five thought bitterly. He weaved through people talking and sitting right in the walkway. Finally he made it to the front doors. “Here goes nothing.” He muttered under his breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question to anyone who reads this, what's your favorite color? Also sorry this chapter was kinda repetitive.


	4. First Half of the first day of school

First Five had to go to the main office, that’s where Allison told him to go to get his schedule. There were six periods in his school day. First, Honors English, then AP Geography, AP Biology, Lunch, Theatre, P.E., and finally Pre-Calculus. “They signed me up for theatre. I’m gonna kill them.” Five thought.

Five finally found his class after reluctantly asking a few teachers for help. The teacher was sitting at her desk, grading papers from presumably an old assignment. “I’m Five the new student.” Five told her. “Oh, well hello, I’m Mrs. Smith. You can just stand there until we find you a seat and you can also introduce yourself to class.” She grinned the fakest grin Five had ever seen. “Wonderful.” He replied through gritted teeth.

It was 10 minutes before the bell finally rang. “Welcome to class everyone. Today I have an announcement, we have a new student!” She said standing up at her desk. “He’s gonna introduce himself now.” “I’m Five, and uh I’m new here.” He turned back to the teacher “Where can I sit?” “You can go sit by Eliza, Eliza please wave for Five.” A girl with choppy uneven dark purple hair waved to him. She had brown eyes. She also had a long nose and face and she wore a black overall dress with a lavender shirt underneath and what looked to be lavender combat boots. Five nodded and sat in the seat next to her.

“Hi, I'm Eliza. But I guess you already know that. Um I really like your name. People with numbers as names are probably cooler than most people.” She said to Five as soon as he sat down. “Oh, thanks.” They sat there for a minute listening to Mrs. Smith drone on. “Hey Five if you need a place to sit at, at lunch you can sit with me and my friends but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Eliza said smiling at him. “Oh that sounds great. Do you happen to have a phone number?” Eliza pulled her phone out. “Of course, I’ll write it down for you!” She began to write it down. “I’m sorry when did we allow technology in this class?” Mrs. Smith said. “Oh sorry.” Eliza replied, putting her phone away. “Also you and Five need to cut the chit chat. Okay?” Eliza nodded. “Good.” As soon as Mrs. Smith went back to teaching, Eliza turned to Five. “I’ll give it to you after class.” She mouthed silently. Five smiled a little and nodded.

The class went on for what felt like hours to Five, but was only an hour. Several times he almost fell asleep (Thankfully Eliza kept helping him not fall asleep.). But finally it was over, only 5 more classes to go. Eliza gave him her number and offered to bring him to his next class. “So you have AP Geo next? Oh I hate that class.” Eliza said with disgust in her voice. “Why do you hate it?” “The teacher is the worst, he’s a grump. I suck at geography so that also doesn’t help, but I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’ll just hate it with a passion.” “Fantastic.” Five said, already hating it.

Unfortunately Eliza was right. The teacher really was grumpy. He would get mad at people for talking even though no one was. He said they got the answers wrong but the answers matched his. Not to mention he was super annoying. This class Five didn’t almost fall asleep, this class he wanted to punch the teacher. The only thing he liked about the teacher is that he didn’t make him introduce himself at the beginning of class. He just showed him where to sit and moved on.

The last class he had before lunch wasn’t so bad. He enjoyed Biology and the teacher was relatively nice. Her name was Miss.George. She also didn’t make Five introduce himself either so that was another reason why Five thought she was nice. But soon that class also ended and it was lunch. Now because Five only made friends with Eliza, He didn’t really feel like being alone right then, so he thought it would be a good idea to text her asking to sit with her at lunch.

**_Hi this is Five, I’m wondering if I can still sit with you during lunch?_ **

He sent the text then immediately felt kind of embarrassed. He didn’t know how to communicate with people that well and was worried he’d said something wrong. He stood in the hall for a little bit while waiting for Eliza’s response.

**_Of course you can sit with us!!!! we sit near the tree outside :) i’ll see u there!!!_ **

Eliza responded to his text. And she still wanted to be friends with him. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad if he had friends like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I think 14 year olds were in 7th grade instead of 9th? Maybe. I'm doing online school this year and this chapter is making miss offline school.


	5. The Second Half of The First Day

Five did find Eliza and her friends right where she told him to look. “Um Hi, it’s me, Five.” He said and the little group stopped talking. There were four people sitting on the grass next to the tree. Eliza got up. “Hey dude, these are my other friends. There’s Oliver, Katy, and Ruth. Now they’re gonna tell you a little about themselves right guys?” They all nodded.

”Hello, I’m Oliver and I like to uh read, I don’t know.” He stood up and tried to high five, Five. Oliver was taller than five and was wearing a black and purple striped sweater with light blue jeans and purple high tops. He was also pale skinned. He had short messy pale blue hair with whitish grey eyes. He had an average size face with freckles along his cheeks and nose. “That’s nice. What are you doing with your hand?” Five asked. Oliver made a face. “You don’t know what a high five is?” Five shook his head. “Here,” Oliver brought Five’s hand to his. “Oh that’s a high five?” Oliver nodded

”Hey sunshine, I’m Katy and I play soccer. That’s about it.” Katy was short and wore a black hoodie under a light blue jean jacket. She also wore black ripped jeans and white converse. Her face was circle shaped and she had a ‘button’ nose. She had short fluffy brown hair and eyes. Five also noticed she had eyeliner like Klaus would wear. She had beige skin and rosy cheeks. “Hi, I’m Five. Not sunshine.” Katy gigged. “I know that, it’s just a nickname.” “Oh.”

”Hello I’m your good buddy Ruth! I’m uh non-binary so please use they/them for me. Thanks.” Ruth was taller than Five but shorter than Oliver. They had light brown skin and wore a regular green tee shirt with blue skinny jeans and green combat boots. Their face was average sized and They too had brown eyes and hair. Their hair reached their shoulders and Ruth had a scar on their chin. “May I ask where you got that scar?” Five asked in his politest voice. “Oh yeah it's fine. I got it a year ago when I was climbing a tree, not this one, and then I fell out and cut my chin sorta really badly.” Five chuckled. “I see.” Ruth nodded and smiled at him.

”So that’s our little friend group!” Eliza said after everyone introduced themselves. “Do you want to tell anyone anything, Five?” “Sure, my favorite color is red. And that’s all I have to say.” Five said. “Oh we should play like a get to know you game or something like that so Five can get to know us and we get to know him.” Katy said while sitting back down in her spot. They all nodded and sat down besides Five. Oliver motioned that Five could sit next to him. “So the first is if you had to lose one of your five senses which one would it be?” Katy asked.

Sadly lunch had to end, but Five honestly enjoyed it. They played the games and he now knew his new friends a little bit better and surprisingly they knew things about him. At the end they all exchanged numbers and made a group chat with him.And as a plus they found out they apparently all had the next class together, Theatre. Five didn’t really know how to act or play any of the games so they helped him out. All in all they had fun and yet again got to know each other a little more.

The rest of the day went by fast. Five hated P.E, but enjoyed Pre-Calculus.The teachers were fine, but finally the day was over. On his way walking out Five’s pocket buzzed. It was his phone.

_The Squad_

_Katy_ ** _-_ _ **He** y y'all its Katy :) this is our new group chat for 5_**.

Five smiled and responded.

_Five_ **_-_ _**Hi** , I was wondering if we could hang out sometime._ **

Five knew it was random but he really liked them and wanted to hang out more. He awaited their responses as he climbed into Allison’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruth is written to be Cuban, and I did research for that, but if I ever write them doing something that is disrespectful or stereotyping Cuban culture in the future or now, please tell me and I promise I will change it as fast as I can.Thank you and have a nice day!


	6. Family talk time

“So, how was the first day?” Allsion asked as soon as Five came into the car. “It was okay. English sucked.” Allison laughed. “Oh that's too bad, maybe it will be better tomorrow.” Five shrugged. “Did you make any friends?” Allison asked. “I actually made a few.” Allison gasped. “You made friends? Like actually? You’re being serious?” Five glared at her and scoffed. “It’s not that unbelievable.” He muttered and pulled out his phone. “And you got their numbers? Five this is fantastic!” Five nodded.

The phone had eight notifications. 

_ Eliza- _ **_YES OMG I WOULD LOVE TOO, how about everyone else_ **

_ Katy- _ **_Sounds like a great idea 5! I’m free on saturday if thats okay_ **

_ Ruth-  _ **_I too am free on saturday i'll be there :))))))))))))_ **

_ Oliver- _ **_i guess i can take time out of my just so busy schedule to hang with my pals. i will see you all then_ **

_ Eliza-  _ **_we wont see you tomorrow at school? :’( ps i can hang out on saturday_ **

_ Oliver-  _ **_oh i forgot school was tomorrow. my day is ruined and my disappointment is immeasurable_ **

_ Eliza- _ **_Calm down its friday tomorrow so thats literally only a day_ **

_ Oliver-  _ **_still :’( anyway is Five coming on saturday :0_ **

“Hey Allsion? Can I hang out with my friends on saturday?” Allison’s face lit up. “Of course.” 

“Thanks.” Five was grinning. 

_ Five- _ **_I can also join on saturday. I’m excited!_ **

_ Oliver-  _ **_NICE_ **

”Well we’re home.” Allison said after a basically silent car ride. “Oh.” He picked up his stuff and started to go to his room. “Wait Five we wanna talk to you. Come to the kitchen.” Five groaned. “Let me put my stuff upstairs first.” Allison nodded. “Just come down when you're done, okay?” “Fine.” He stomped upstairs and put his bag away.

_ Five- _ **_Ugh I have to go. My family needs me._ **

_ Oliver- _ **_oof see you later have fun :)_ **

_ Five- _ **_I’m not going to but ok._ **

Five stomped back down the stairs and went to the kitchen. All of his siblings were sitting at the table waiting for him. Klaus motioned for Five to sit next to him. Five glared at all of them(except Klaus) and sat down. “So what is this and why do we need this?” Five began. “We’ll we wanted to make some ground rules for you cause you're 14 and need them.” Luther said. “What? I’m perfectly capable of setting ground rules for myself.” Diego chuckled. “Are you though? The week you came back you didn’t sleep for 2 days. I don't think those are pretty good ground rules.” Five shook his head.

“Anyway back on topic. Five we’re setting ground rules. Rule one your bedtime is 10:30.”Luther resumed. “WHAT? WHY DO I HAVE A BEDTIME?” “You’re 14, you have school.You need a bedtime or you’ll stay up all night.” Five groaned yet again. “This is stupid.”Klaus leaned toward him “It is so just know I didn’t come up with it.” He whispered into Five’s ear. 

“Rule two, you have to tell us when somethings wrong. Now like you can choose who you talk to, just if somethings bothering you please tell us. We all know you don’t like talking to us but like we said you're 14 and it would be good for you to talk to someone cause you're so young.” Allison said this rule to Five. “I’ll think about doing it.” Allison nodded. “Please just tell us.”

“Rule three, you can’t go anywhere without telling us first. Like if you're going to hangout with friends or wanting to go to a cafe then you have to tell us, no teleporting. Got it.” Vanya said. “UGH, why do I have to? I know how to teleport so there’s not gonna be a problem.” Vanya looked to Allison. “Well Five ya know how we said several times that you are in fact a kid. And we’re adults so that means we have to look after you and we worry about you so that's why.” Allison said in a gentle voice. “MMM FINE.” Five said aggressively. 

“Okay so those were the rules and we ask that you follow them accordingly or you’re grounded or another form of a punishment.” Diego said. Five glared at him but nodded too. “Can I go now?” Luther nodded.

Five got up and stomped back up the stairs back to his room. He checked his phone for notifications. There were 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out. I just hit burnout with writing it but now everythings fine.


	7. Friendship Bonding *jazz hands*

_ Oliver- _ **_why not_ **

_ Katy- _ **_Ollie leave 5 alone_ **

_ Oliver _ **_-your no fun_ **

_ Eliza- _ **_It's you're not your_ **

_ Olilver- _ **_shut up loser_ **

_ Ruth- _ **_Thats rude olive :(((_ **

_ Oliver _ **_-shes the one being rude_ **

_ Oliver- _ **_guys i have an idea, lets change the names on this chat theyre boring :(_ **

_ Eliza- _ **_I mean they're just our names but ok sounds fun_ **

_ Oliver- _ **_i'll be Olliepop :) do you get it its like lollipop but ollie_ **

_ Katy- _ **_Great name Ollie, I’ll be Katppuccino_ **

_ Oliver- _ **_oh ok what about you Ruth and Eliza and Five_ **

_ Ruth- _ **_I’ll be Baby Ruth cause of the candy bar, you know_ **

_ Eliza-  _ **_UH i’ll be lemon_ **

_ Olive- _ **_FIVE WHATS YOURS_ **

Five laughed and shook his head. He was glad to have such goofy friends.

_ Five- _ **_I have no idea, you guys choose for me._ **

Not even 10 seconds later Oliver texted back.

_ Oliver-  _ **_you should be without a doubt Fiveroni_ **

_ Katy- _ **_Wouldn’t Five Guys be better?_ **

_ Oliver- _ **_Idk its five’s name so i say he chooses_ **

Five thought about it for a minute before deciding his choice. This was very important to his new friends after all.

_ Five- _ **_I’ll be Fiveroni_ **

_ Oliver- _ **_NICE now someone change the names because i dont know how_ **

**_Katy changed Ruth to Baby Ruth_ **

**_Katy changed Katy to Katppuccino_ **

**_Katy changed Eliza to Lemon_ **

**_Katy changed Oliver to Olliepop_ **

**_Katy changed Five to Fiveroni_ **

Just then Five’s oh so wonderful family called him down for dinner. Five looked at the clock thinking it was way too early for dinner but apparently it was 6:30. He guessed he was just enjoying texting them. 

_ Fiveroni- _ **_Ugh I have to go. My family needs me for dinner._ **

_ Oliiepop-  _ **_thats rough buddy_ **

_ Lemon- _ **_My girlfriend turned into the moon_ **

_ Katppuccino- _ **_Oh I have to go to dinner too, we’re twinning 5!_ **

_ Baby Ruth-  _ **_woah this is weird. I’m also going to dinner. See you guys later!_ **

  
  


“Five come down in the next minute or you’re grounded! We called you seven minutes ago!” Luther yelled to him. Five rolled his eyes and teleported down to the kitchen. “FINALLY.” Klaus said. Five walked over and sat down in his usual spot. “Why are we now eating together.” He asked. “Well because we want to have bonding time with you.” Allsion said. Five nodded and dinner started. The entire time it was silent, occasionally someone would open their mouth to start to say something but then close it for reasons only known to them. 

Thankfully dinner was over and Five still had around 3 hours and 30 minutes before his bedtime. As he went to walk up stairs when suddenly Luther decided to speak up, “Five you need to do your homework and so there’s no distractions can you please give me your phone?” Five glared at him. “Why would it be a distraction?” “Five it’s designed to be distracting so please give it to me till you're done.” “You’re technically not my parent so I don’t have to.” Allison cleared her throat. “I am technically your parent so will you please give me the phone. I know its annoying but can you just please do it.” 

Five glared at her for a while before finally walking over and giving the phone to her. “I guess I’ll just be in my room, doing homework.” He said through gritted teeth. Without hearing their answers he teleported to his room. 

Once he was in his room, he pulled out his bag and started to work on the homework his teachers had given him. It didn’t take that long but it was tedious. Almost all of the time Five was upset that he was even doing it cause he already knew how to so why was he doing it again. After an hour he was done. 

He walked to Allison’s room and knocked on the door. “Come in.” He opened the door and walked in. “Can I get my phone back now?” He asked. Allsion nodded and pulled it from it off her night stand. “Here you go. When it’s close to your bedtime you need to start getting ready for bed. You should be in bed trying to sleep at 10:30, not starting to get ready for bed at 10:30, got it?” Five sighed. “Yes. I got it.” 

Five started to leave the room. “Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. At 10:30, me and whoever else wants to will come and say goodnight to you. We’re doing this to make sure you are going to bed on time. Also we’re allowing you to have your phone at night but please don’t use it and just go to bed.” Five frowned. “Why do you have to come and say goodnight to me? I’m not 8 years old.” “Well I think it's good to say goodnight to the people you love.” Five nodded. “Okay I guess that's fair. I’ll see you then.” He closed the door and teleported back to his room. 

Over the next 3 hours mainly watched youtube (After figuring out what it was). At 10:13 he started to get texts from his friends. 

_ Olliepop- _ **_well my good pals it is time for me to hit the hay. GOODNIGHT and have sweet dreams :))_ **

_ Katppuccino- _ **_Goodnight guys, gals, and non-binary pals!_ **

_ Baby Ruth- _ **_GN fellow people_ **

_ Lemon- _ **_GOODNIGHT and i’m glad you’re our new friend Five! (P.s. we say goodnight to each other every night so you can do it too if you want. It also means dont text on this chat because people might be sleeping!)_ **

_ Fiveroni- _ **_Goodnight, I’m happy I’m friends with you guys. :)_ **

By the time the group had finished texting, it was 10:23 and Five thought that it was a good idea to start to get ready for bed. He changed into pjs, brushed his teeth, stretched a little, and plugged in his phone. He climbed into bed and a minute later Allison, Klaus, Vanya, Diego, and Luther walked in. “So you brought everyone?” Five asked, slightly angry with all the people in his room. “No they wanted to come.” Five fought the urge to glare and nodded. 

First, Diego said goodnight to him with just a simple goodnight and a fist bump. Second, Luther said goodnight and that he loved him and ruffled Five’s hair a little. Thirdly, Klaus said “Goodnight sleep tight don’t let the bedbugs bite.” Then proceeded to make a handshake with Five. Fourthly, Vanya said goodnight and made a heart shape with her hands. Lastly, Allison was saying goodnight. She was the last one in the room since the others had left after saying their form of a goodnight. “Well I’m happy you had a good first day of school Five. I hope you have another good one tomorrow.” She walked over to where he was sitting on his bed. “I missed you all those years you were gone. It’s amazing to see you again. Can I give you a hug?” She stood there with her arms slightly open. “Yes.” Five said, standing up and hugging her. 

They stood with hugging each other for a second before letting go. Five climbed into bed laying down instead of sitting this time. Allison walked to the door. “Goodnight, love you.” She said and turned off the lights. “Night.” Five mumbled in response. Allison closed the door and a few minutes later Five was fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How bad is drinking a soda 5 days after it expires? I'm sorry cause the characters are really out of character. I have no words left so, have a nice 24 hours!


	8. It's Raining Today

Five woke up an hour before he had to go to school. He decided to get ready first. It was a rainy day, so he wore a grey hoodie with black jeans and high tops. He grabbed his things and went downstairs. In the kitchen he got a mug and made some coffee. When it was finishing Diego walked in. “Hey it’s raining today, don’t you need an umbrella.?” Diego questioned while he grabbed something from the cupboard. “Where are they and who moved them?” Five replied.

“I think Allison moved them to the upstairs closet, not the downstairs.” Five nodded. “Can you check this while I get one?” “Of course.” Diego said. “Thanks.” Five dashed out of the room and went to the closet. In the closet there were mainly black umbrellas with a few different colored ones. “Why does this family own so many umbrellas?” Five whispered to myself. He ended up choosing one of the many black umbrellas and ran back to the kitchen.

Five ran into the room and saw Diego had put his mug in his usual spot. Diego was sitting in his usual spot eating toast. Five put the umbrella with his backpack by the counter and sat down. “Why are you awake this early?” Five asked and took a sip from his coffee. “Allison has something this morning so I’m gonna bring you to school instead.” “Oh ok.” They silently had their breakfasts 10 minutes before school started Diego finally said, “Ok it’s time to go.”

They had a silent car ride and after a quick goodbye Five walked into school. He remembered where his first class was and went there. Outside the door he saw his friends talking and chatting with each other. Oliver was the first to notice Five was there. “Took you long enough to come here.” Oliver teased Five. “Why do you guys come here so early?” Five questions. The rest of the group then noticed Five was there. “Eliza, Ruth, and Me live near each other and we take the bus. The bus leaves pretty early like surprisingly early.” Katy said. “Yeah we get here an hour early its stupid.” Eliza added. “The school is so empty when we come.” Ruth said. “Oh, why are you here early Oliver?”

“I ask my mom to drive me here early so these losers don’t get lonely. Five nodded then had another question. “Why do you call them losers so much?” Oliver smiled and laughed. “YEAH OLIVER, why DO you call us losers?” Ruth asked. “It is a sign of my love for them.” Oliver said in a graceful way and put his hand on his chest. “Weird.” Five said, a little worried. 

“I have a question for you Five. Why don’t you come early?” Oliver asked. “I like to sleep. If I come really early like you guys I won’t get sleep.” He answered. “Ok checks out.” Oliver said, scratching a fake beard. Then rudely interrupting their conversation the bell rang.

“Oh shit, my mom is gonna be so mad if I’m late to class again! Bye!” Oliver said, running off. Katy shook her head. “He really needs to check the time.” Ruth nodded. “See you at lunch guys.” They said and walked to their class next door. Katy waved and also went to her class across the hall. “C’mon Five.” Eliza said and hooked her arm through Five’s and led him into class.

They sat down and the teacher started to soon after. This time they didn’t talk and Five was growing tired and sleepy from the teacher's monotone voice. After fighting it for a while he finally couldn’t and his head slammed down on his desk. The sound of it was loud and it hurt. Five suddenly sat right up and looked at the teacher who was staring at him. “Mr. Hargreeves, am I boring you?” Five tried his hardest not to glare at her. “No, sorry I didn’t get enough sleep last night.” He lied. “Oh maybe tomorrow you should get more. Please don’t let this happen again.” She said in a fake sweet voice. “It won’t.” He said in an equally fake voice. She nodded and went back to teaching. 

Five looked over to Eliza and saw she was trying so hard not to laugh. She looked at him and grinned. ‘Shut up.’ He glared and mouthed silently to her. She put her head in her hands and quietly laughed. 

Soon the class was over and the classes before went on by fast. When it was time for lunch Five texted the group chat.

_ Fiveroni- _ **_Are we sitting in the same spot as yesterday?_ **

On his way to the lunchroom they responded.

_ Lemon- _ **_Yep! We always sit there BTW, just come meet us and we’ll see you soon_ **

Five began to walk to the tree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey for anyone who plays animal crossing, I have a question. I'm trying to make a umbrella academy area on my island and I'm wondering what to do and if you have any ideas? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Bye!


	9. Fun Times With Five and the Gang

Five walked outside and opened his umbrella. On his way to the tree he wondered why they still went outside even in the rain. “Why are we still going outside if it's raining?” He asked once he got to the tree. They were all standing by the tree, all having different umbrellas open. “It’s tradition. We technically have to.” Katy said. “Pft we don’t have to. We just do it cause it’s the spot. Sitting elsewhere is illegal.” Eliza corrected Katy. 

They sat in silence before Oliver decided to speak up. “Guys? You know how we are hanging out on saturday?” Most of them were confused but nodded. “Ok so instead can we hang out tonight as a sleepover and tomorrow?” “Oh I know I can! How about everyone else?” Eliza said quickly. “How do you already know you can?” Ruth asked, very confused. “My family isn’t doing anything tonight and my parents always let me hangout with you.” Eliza smiled. 

“I have to text my parents and ask if I can.” Ruth said. “Me too.” Five and Katy said in unison. Katy laughed and Five smiled at that. Katy, Five, and Ruth started texting their parents while Oliver and Eliza chatted. 

**_Allison_ **

_ Five-  _ **_Hey, my friends are wondering if I can have a sleepover tonight and still hangout tomorrow? Can I?_ **

Five waited a minute and listened to Oliver talk about some TV show he liked to Eliza. From what he could hear it was called The Sparrow Academy or something like that. A buzz from his pocket finally notified him of a text from Allison. 

**_Allison_ **

_ Allison-  _ **_I don’t know Five. I’ll have to talk to the others and we’ll see. I’ll tell you the answer before school ends though._ **

_ Five- _ **_Okay._ **

“My mom says I can go.” Katy said and fist bumped Eliza. “My mom too!” Ruth said and also fist bumped Eliza. “What about you Five?” Oliver asked. “My uh mom said she has to think about it first.” Five said a little embarrassed. “Ah, that's ok. I mean if anything we’ll still be hanging out on Saturday.” Oliver said and smiled at him. Five smiled back. “Ok anyway, I say we play tag.” Oliver moved on. “But it’s raining.” Ruth pointed out. “That’s what makes it more fun.” Oliver said. 

The rest of the hour, after Oliver explained why they should, they indeed played rain tag. A couple of times someone would slip and get wet but none of them minded. At the end they had to just go through the rest of the day with wet clothing. While in theatre Oliver slipped because of his wet shoe. 

The rest of the day after theatre went by horrendously slow for Five. He also thought Allison took forever to text back but he realized it only felt that way because he was impatient. But finally she did text back near the end of his Pre-Calculus class.

**_Allison_ **

_ Allison-  _ **_After careful consideration, we’ve decided that you can go. The only thing is you have to facetime us goodnight today._ **

_ Five-  _ **_Thanks! I will facetime you. I will find out when I’m going to my friends house and text you the details._ **

_ Allison- _ **_Sounds good._ **

Five smiled and switched to the friend group chat.

_ Fiveroni- _ **_I can go to the sleepover! Who’s house am I going to and when am I going to come over?_ **

_ Lemon- _ **_We decided to have it at my house. My parents won’t mind people coming over. Also you can just come with us on the bus ride home._ **

_ Fiveroni- _ **_But won’t I need sleeping clothes and stuff like that?_ **

_ Lemon- _ **_Oh we usually just text our parents to bring stuff like that over. Does that sound okay or are you going to have to come a little later after school._ **

_ Fiveroni- _ **_No that sounds good. Where will I meet you guys to get on the bus?_ **

_ Olliepop-  _ **_five, i’m near your class, I’ll come over and walk with you there_ **

_ Fiveroni-  _ **_Ok_ **

Five yet again switched texts but this time to Allison.

**_Allison_ **

_ Five-  _ **_I found out I’m riding the bus to her house and was wondering if you or someone else would be willing to bring a toothbrush and pajamas over?_ **

_ Allison- _ **_If you give us an address I’m sure one of us would be happy to do that for you._ **

_ Five- _ **_Thanks._ **

Five put his phone away when in that moment he noticed his classmates had their backpacks on and the time was really close to leaving. By the time he put his stuff away and his bag on the bell rang. As he exited the class to the busy hall he noticed a certain pale blue haired kid walk up to him.

“Well hello there how was Pre-Calculus?” Oliver asked right off the bat. “Univenful, what about yours?” “Same thing.” They walked in a comfortable quiet together in the crowded hallway. Finally as the hallways also quieted a little from friends going their separate ways Five was the one to speak up.

“If you asked to have a sleepover why don’t we have it at your house?” Oliver’s eyebrows lowered and his smile turned to a frown. “Ya know things. My mom just doesn’t like people coming over.” Oliver fakely smiled at him. Five’s smile also turned to a frown. “That doesn’t sound too convincing. Listen I know I’m just the friend you met a day ago but if you need to talk to someone I’ll try my best to listen. I mean I won’t have any good advice but still.” Five told Oliver in the nicest voice he’d ever use. “Thanks.” Oliver smiled at him, this time genuine. 

“Anyway, have you ever had a sleepover with Eliza before?” Five asked. “Wow you’re full of questions aren’t you? But yes I have. They’re really fun, you’re in for a treat.” Oliver responded. Five smiled. “Cool.” They reached their destination and saw Ruth, Katy, and Eliza waiting for them. “Jeez guys what took you so long?” Ruth asked, a little annoyed from waiting. “We had a bonding moment.” Oliver said and put his arm around Five’s shoulder. “We’re practically brothers now.” Eliza and Katy laughed. “C’mon we might be late.” Eliza said and motioned for them to follow her.

They all ran out of the doors and barely made the bus. Thankfully Eliza’s bus wasn’t at all crowded and at most there were only 10 other people on it. They goofed around on the bus and Oliver got yelled at by the driver because ‘he was being too rowdy.’. But after 13ish minutes they made it to Eliza’s house. Ruth and Katy both pointed out their houses to Five. Ruth lived two houses to the left of Eliza’s and Katy lived right next to Ruth on the left side. 

“Wow you guys really do live close.” Five states. “Yep, it's really fun. One time Ruth hopped the neighbor’s backyards and went to mine at like 3 in the morning.” Eliza said, giggling. “It honestly was kinda scary because it was 3 in the morning and I was watching Buzzfeed Unsolved and then all of the sudden I just hear Ruth quietly yelling. I was terrified.” Ruth almost fell to the ground because they were laughing so hard. “That was great, the next day she came to school and was all like ‘Guys there was a fuckin’ demon in my backyard.’ But in the end I did tell her it was just me.” Ruth added to the story. 

Five laughed. “That sounds great. I wish I lived near here.” Eliza nodded. “That’d be cool. Anyway into the house!” Five noticed when he walked in Eliza had a very nice house. There were stairs upstairs and what looked to be a basement right by the door. There also was a living room near the door. There was a couch and TV in the living room. “So guys, let's give Five the grand tour!”

The first stop on the ‘Grand Tour’ was her kitchen that was just after the living room. Eliza gave everyone a pack of fruit snacks on this part of the tour. Next to the kitchen was the dining room. After that they went upstairs and Eliza said what every door was for. There was one for her parents room, a bathroom, her older brother’s room, and a closet upstairs. Finally she led them to the basement which was home to the game room and Eliza’s room and a bathroom. 

Her room was highly decorated and was cozy. Her bed was next to a window and had dark purple sheets and pillows. She had a desk with a laptop and trinkets scattered on it. She had a bookshelf full of books, games, and movies. There was also a dresser with a TV and a Nintendo Switch dock on it. Hanging on her walls were posters of what Five assumed to be her favortie movies and there was also a lesbian flag hanging right next to her bed. 

“So that’s the tour. I hope you liked it.” Eliza said. “In here you can put your backpack down and take your shoes off but only if you want to.” Five nodded and saw the others putting down their stuff in one corner and their shoes in another. “So what are we gonna do now?” Five asked. “Well do you wanna play Wii Sports?” Eliza asked. “Whats that?” Oliver dropped what he was holding. “Oh my god we need to play. Lets go!” He said and grabbed Five’s hand and ran with him back up the stairs. The rest of them followed

They played Wii Sports for several hours. Katy was normally in the lead, Oliver in last. Several times Oliver and Five almost hurled the remote into the wall and thanks to the wrist straps they didn’t. After Wii Sports they wanted to watch a movie. But Eliza’s mom came home with pizza so they had to postpone that till later. 

They were in the kitchen and Eliza’s mom asked Five a question. “So why’s your name Five? I’m not trying to be rude but who came up with that?” Eliza’s face turned red and she put her face in her hands. “Mom, you can’t just ask people why their name is Five.” “Oh. I’m sorry Five.” Five shook his head. “It’s fine. My mom just really likes the number five i guess. I’m not 100% sure why though, I’ve never asked her.” Five said, smiling at Eliza’s mom. “I see.” 

The group chatted for a bit and soon after the group headed back downstairs for the movie. They decided on one called ‘Moana’ and it was then Eliza informed him that they were going to sleep soon so he should probably text his mom to bring his stuff over. He nodded and asked what her address was. She gave it to him then he texted Allison while the movie was starting.

**_Allison_ **

_ Five- _ **_Can you bring over the stuff now please? Her address is 42069 on Willow lane._ **

_ Allison- _ **_Of course, we’ll be there soon!_ **

_ Five- _ **_We?_ **

It was five minutes later and Allison still hadn’t resopned. He loved his family and all but he did not want them all to be at his new friends house suddenly. After about 20 minutes into the movie, they heard a knock at the door and very soon after Eliza’s mom called down for Five. “Let’s pause the movie and go meet Five’s parents.” Eliza said. “No let’s not meet my parents.” Five quickly said. “Well too late.” Eliza responded and started running full speed upstairs with everyone quickly following her. 

By the time Five got to the top of the stairs he heard Eliza and his friends finishing introducing themselves. “And last but not least I’m Katy. Nice to meet you.” “Well nice to meet you I’m Allison and this is Diego. We’re Five parents.” Allison’s voice responds to Katy. Five got to the door and said “Hi. That’s for bringing my stuff.” Allison nodded and gave Five his things. “Well goodnight Five, we’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.” Allison said then pulled Five into a hug. Five hugged her back and said, “Love you too.” And the same thing happened with Diego. 

After that the kids went back downstairs and finished the movie. After it Ruth and Katy both ran to their houses to get clothes and toothbrushes. Oliver went missing though. “Eliza, do you know where Oliver is?” Eliza thought about it for a second then said “He likes going up to my roof, if you need him you can go check up there if you want. To get to it you need to just go through the window in my older brother’s room. He’s in college so you can just go in but please don’t touch anything.” Five gave her a thumbs up and went to the roof following her directions.

There sitting on the roof looking to the stars, was Oliver. Five sat down next to him and looked at him. But something was off, it looked as if he’d just been crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is called I think I'm funny. Also get ready for some fun times with Oliver. Don't you just love sitting on your friends roof? Me too. It's 4:20 in the morning right now so I think this is the perfect time to sleep. Have a nice night! :)


	10. Sad Oliver Hours

“Oliver are you okay?” Five asked. Oliver jumped a little. “I-.” He began but stopped because his voice broke. Oliver’s soft sobbing filled the quiet night air. “Oliver, do you want to tell me what’s going on? You don’t have to though. Just know I’m here.” Five said to him in a gentle voice. Five sat there and waited patiently until Oliver was finally ready to answer. 

“Five, this is so stupid. I just, my family isn’t that great. My mom she. I’m sorry I’ve almost never told anyone this but my mom sorta sucks. She has- Oh my god this is so stupid.” Oliver started to say and broke down in tears again. “No, Oliver. It isn’t stupid. Can you please tell me more. It’s good to vent.” Five said, putting a hand on his back. Oliver took a deep breath. “She sorta guilt trips me and gaslights me at times. She doesn’t even care for me and just being here with Eliza’s great family and mom specifically, kind of hurts.” Oliver took another deep breath to steady his words.

“This is not important but, whenever I’m in a room with her she makes me feel worthless and stupid. Another unimportant fact is that she’s super religious. I mean I don’t mind people being religious but she is homophobic and guess who is gay.” Oliver said. Tears were pouring down his face but he kept talking to Five. “She also acts like if I talk to god all my problems will go away and stuff like that but I’m an atheist so that doesn’t really work for me. A thing I hate too is that she hates my friends. Except you she doesn’t know about you.” Oliver chuckled just a little. Five smiled at that.

“The only reason I’m allowed to be here is because I told her I was having a sleepover with different people. She thinks I’m hanging out and texting different people. But I’m not. I hate it though. I hate having to lie and sneak around. I’m so sick of her and everything. I just want a mom a who loves me. But that’s never gonna happen.” Oliver started to sob really badly and his body started to shake. He put his face in his knees and his hands were on his head, pulling at his hair. “Oliver? Do you need a hug?” Five said, very concerned for his friend. Oliver frantically nodded. Five carefully pulled Oliver a little closer to him and put his arms around him in a hug.

Oliver cried in his arms for a while. Five sat there, tightly holding his friend and quietly saying to him, “It’s going to be okay soon. You’re going to be okay soon. Just wait.” It was about 20 minutes before Oliver calmed down. He softly pulled away from Five and returned to his sitting position on the roof. “Thanks.” Oliver said, wiping his eyes. “Of course. If you ever need to do this again just give me a call.” Five responded in a soft voice. “And if you ever need a second, better family, come to my house I’m sure they would love you.” Oliver smiled so wide and his eyes filled with tears of gratitude. “Thank you so much. Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.” Five nodded and smiled. 

“Hey Oliver, you know how you said you were gay?” Five asked. Oliver’s eyes widened a tiny bit. “Yeah, why?” “Well now I’m gonna tell you I’m Bi and Ace. Because you know you shared some things so I thought I would too.” Oliver smiled. “Thanks for telling me. So do you like anyone?” Oliver asked and playfully shoved Five a little. “Ew, no. Everyone at our school is gross.” Five said in disgust. 

“Wow how dare you. Anyway we should probably get back down to the others, right?” Oliver asked and carefully stood up on the roof. “Yeah we probably should. Let’s go.” Five stood up too and was the first to go through the window. Then Oliver followed. They both walked back downstairs side by side. When Eliza asked where they had been all Oliver jokingly said was, “We were bonding, I wouldn’t expect you to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol


	11. Hello!

Hello, I know its been a few weeks since I last updated this but I just wanted to tell anyone who enjoyed this(which honestly who did?) that I'm on a hiatus and this might not be updated for a few months/weeks. If I decide that I will never write this again, I will tell you guys but for now its on a break. I don't really feel like writing it anymore but as far as I know I might want to in a few months. Anyway thanks to anyone who has read this so far and I'll see you later, bye!


	12. Oliver's Crush?

It was monday. During the sleepover everyone fell asleep soon after Oliver and Five had their chat. Then in the morning Eliza's mom made them pancakes and they played volleyball outside. Overall it was fun and Five really enjoyed it. But sadly it had to end as all things do. After that he just went home and hung out in his room. He also did that the next day. Now it is Monday.

Five was in his AP biology class and was playing with his pen when he got a text from just Oliver.

**_Olive_ **

_Olive- **bro, im bored!!! play game pidgeon with me**_

Five smiled and rolled his eyes. 

_Five guys- **I'm in the middle of class but sure I guess. What do you want to play?**_

_Olive- **lets play cup pong!!!**_

_Five guys- **Ok.**_

Five's class went from being really boring to fun in 12 seconds thanks to Oliver. The class ended up passing by really quickly after that. Before he knew it Five's class had barely two minutes left in it. 

_Five guys- **Ollie, theres two minutes left of class. Wanna walk to lunch together?**_

_Olive- **yes!! ill meet you outside your class**_

_Five guys- **Sounds good, I'll see you then.**_

Five got up and put on his bag. Students around him were chatting and talking. 'This has to be the longest minute ever.' Five thought as he leaned on his desk. His watched the clock for what felt like an hour and the bell rang. As he left to wait outside, he heard his teacher yelling about 'do your homework tonight!' as he left. He leaned on the wall near the classroom, looking around for Oliver. Soon after the hallway cleared, Oliver came running up to him. "You ready to go cowboy?" Oliver said and tipped his fake cowboy hat. Five snorted and nodded.

"So what'd you learn in Bio?" Oliver asked begigning to walk down the hall. "Nothing thanks to you." Five said nudging Oliver shoulder. "Oh, sorry." "No, Ollie, that was a joke it was review so it didn't matter." "Oh." They walked a little ways down the hallway and where close to the lunch room when suddenly Oliver pulled Five into a hallway near the lunchroom. "What was that for?" Five said a little aggressively. Oliver put a finger to his mouth. "Five shhh, he'll hear us." Five looked confused. "Who's he?"  
  


Oliver sighed. "Ok, don't tell the others but my crush is over there. He's really cute and I get really flustered when I try to talk to him." Five chuckled. "Why, he's just a crush." Oliver rolled his eyes. "Five that could be the love of my life and I can't mess up talking to him the first time." Five put his head into his hands. "This is a high school crush, I don't think it will go that far." "You don't know that." Oliver folded his arms and huffed.

"Ok how about we just walk past? He won't even know we're there." Five said. Oliver thought about it for a minute and nodded. "Ok I guess we could try that, Let's go." Five started to walk out of the entrance of the hallway, Oliver close behind. The boy who was Oliver's crush was at his locker, unloading books into it. He was about the same height as Oliver, just a little shorter and had brown long hair in a ponytail. The boy had jade green eyes and round gold rimmed glasses. He was wearing a red sweater with black jeans and red high tops. Five and Oliver quickly speed walked past him and into the lunchroom. 

"He was a little cute." Five admitted near their usual sitting spot. "He's so cute and nice and funny..." Oliver said and talked about his crush more on the rest of the way to their spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Britney, Bitch. Hello I'm back. I know this isn't much but here's some content for you. :) In the comments if you have a good anime, please recomend it to me. Thanks and as always, have a fantasic day!


	13. All hallows eve ideas

“Hey guys.” Eliza said as Oliver and Five got to their tree. “Hey.” Five and Oliver said and waved. They all sat there for a while, comfortable with a little quiet but still in each other's company. Oliver fell asleep, Eliza and Caty were reading, Ruth was doing homework, and Five sat there just taking in the moment. He was glad he got put in school after all. Sure it was boring but his friends made it all worthwhile. 

“Guys, Halloween is coming up. I think we should do a group costume together.” Eliza finally announced. She stood up from where she was sitting . Everyone stopped what they were doing to start giving their opinions, except Oliver because the group decided to let him still sleep. “Hm, we could be scooby doo characters?” Caty said. Eliza looked confused and shook her head. “What? No, you sound like my mom. That show is so old. We need something fresh.” Caty rolled her eyes and smiled. “Any other ideas?” 

“Maybe we could do something from like an anime or something?” Ruth suggested. “Yes, I like it. What anime had like five main characters though?” Eliza replied. They all sat for a minute again before it hit Ruth again. “We could do something from My Hero Academia or Hakiyu or something.” Eliza thought about it for a minute before answering. “I like the Hakiyu idea but maybe not My Hero because the fanbase is a big yikes.” Ruth nodded, “That’s fair.” They said. “OH, you know Stardew Valley? We could be some of the characters from that or maybe Mario Cart?” Caty asked.

Eliza gasped. “You guys are just full of good ideas!” She was bouncing on her toes. “What do you think Five?” He shrugged. “I’ve never seen an anime or heard of anything you're talking about. I don’t mind though.” Eliza widened her eyes. “Your telling me you’ve never heard of any of these things?” She very aggressively said. “No.” She shook her head and walked off. 

20 feet from the tree she shouted, “WE’RE NOT FREINDS ANYMORE FIVE!” Five looked genuinely worried and asked Caty, “Is she serious?” Caty laughed. “No, she’s just dramatic.” Eliza walked back to the tree and motioned for everyone to be quiet. She silently went up to where Oliver was sleeping and smiled. “Eliza don’t.” Caty said, a bit louder than usual. Eliza glared at her. ‘Why?’ she mouthed. “He doesn’t get a lot of sleep that often and he needs it.” Eliza sighed and left Oliver alone.

“Ok so anyway, how about later we can continue this conversation so we have more time and Oliver can give his input.” Ruth said. They all nodded and agreed. Then the bell rang. “Can someone NICELY wake up Oliver?” Caty asked. Ruth raised their hand and responded, “I’ll do it.” Caty smiled at him. “Thanks.” She went to go grab her bag from her locker.

Five stood up and grabbed his bag. He watched as Oliver woke up with pieces of grass in his hair and rubbed his eyes. Five quietly snorted. Oliver squinted at Five trying to figure out who he was. Once he figured it out he waved. Five smiled and waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was gonna update this like 3 days ago but then a Splatoon 2 splatfest was happening and I had to support my team. Thanks to everyone who reccomened anime, they sound gucci! Anyway, Happy late Halloween, hope yours was spooky!


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night after school and his homework was done, Five checked his phone, wondering what the group had come up with. The conversation had varied between character ideas and joke costumes. They all eventually decided on dressing as Mario characters, of course, only if Five wanted to, too. 

**_Fiveroni-_ ** _That sounds like a good idea. Who is everyone gonna be?_ _  
_****

**_Katppuccino-_ ** _So we decided that Eliza was gonna be Peach and I’m gonna be daisy. Then Oliver was gonna be Luigi and Ruth was gonna be Bowser._

**_Olliepop-_ ** _we were kinda wondering if you’d be Mario??_

**_Fiveroni-_** _Oh yeah, of course I’ll do it. It seems kinda embarrassing though._

**_Lemon-_ ** _Five don’t worry! We’ll be there with you so you can’t be embarrassed!_

**_Fiveroni-_ ** _Whatever, I’ll still do it._

Five smiled and put his phone down. He closed his eyes and sat there again for that day, enjoying the silence. Until his family interrupted that. He heard Klaus calling him downstairs. He sighed and teleported down to the kitchen, assuming that's where they were. He was right.

They were all sitting at the table in their usual spots, as per usual. “So, we called you down here because we think it would be a good idea, during every week we have a meeting to see how everyones doing?” Luther said. Five looked at Luther. “Sounds like a good idea.” He responded, with no sarcasm. Everyone was slightly surprised at Five positive response to the idea.

“So are we doing that now or?” Five asked, confused at the silence everyone was giving. “Yes. So would you like to start Five?” Allison piped up. Five nodded. Five started and they went around the table telling each other about each other's week. It was sort of enjoyable, Five admitted. 

It ended after around a half hour but Five didn’t leave and decided to help Vanya make the dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this even though I said I was back. I'm not really feeling motivated to write, sorry. But I do have another question for you guys, if you want to answer. :) I'm thinking about making a oneshot work for Five's squad. Like the things they don't do in this work. Sorry if that doesn't make sense. And I could maybe update that instead of this if I wasn't feeling motivated for this but you still get content? What do you think? Anyway as always I hope your day is wonderful! :D


End file.
